Misión secreta: cumplida
by Aiko Hyuuga-Chan
Summary: Desde un comienzo él no había estado de acuerdo en ser participe de esa estupidez. Lo único que le había motivado aceptar había sido el saber que podía arruinar esa estúpida misión ¡No podía dejar que Naruto se quedara con ella! –La perla está en el valle. –La almeja se está acercando. –Tsk... Está sudando. –Hay que abortar, no podrá. –Hmp. Abortemos entonces / Drabble. SasuHina.


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen u.u Son de Kishimoto-sensei._

Drabble.

* * *

**Misión secreta****: cumplida.**

.

.

.

Era un día tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, quizás, para las personas que avanzaban por las calles de Konoha. Más no era así para ciertos sujetos que estaban en medio de una misión que, por lo que venía pasando, podría considerarse de rango S.

–La perla está en el valle. – Habló Sai desde el micrófono, escondido atrás de un árbol.

–La almeja se está acercando. – Dijo serio el Aburame, camuflado tras las sombras.

–Tsk... Está sudando. – Kiba gruñó al ver desde adentro de un tacho de basura como el idiota de su amigo haría que esa misión fuera un fracaso.

–Hay que abortar, no podrá. – Kakashi miraba entretenido desde una rama el como su alumno se acercaba tembloroso hacia una hermosa joven.

–Hmp. Abortemos entonces. – Aburrido, el Uchiha observó como su estúpido amigo actuaba como lo que era: un estúpido. Más aún seguía absorto leyendo algún libro sobre una banca del parque.

–Que fastidio, ¿Almeja, la ves? – El estratega de esa misión hizo su voz audible para el Uzumaki, que parecía que pronto se deshidrataría de tanto sudar.

–S-Sí. –Tragó fuerte. –Está observando unas flores.

–Bien, por última vez, almeja ¿Estás seguro de esto? – Preguntó el Inuzuka.

–Ella gusta de mí y yo... Podría intentarlo. – Dudó unos segundos para luego volver su mirada decidida. – Lo haré. Le pediré a Hinata-chan para salir.

–¡Así se habla, almeja! – Gritó Lee desde debajo de una caja de arena, haciendo que los niños que jugaban allí gritaran horrorizados y salieran corriendo.

–¡Hola, Hinata-chan! – El rubio se rascó la cabeza. Si la misión salía mal estaba perdido.

–¿Naruto-kun? – Preguntó con curiosidad. Aún así le regaló una hermosa sonrisa al rubio, haciendo que se sonrojara.

–Hmp. Lo echará a perder. – Dijo con el ceño fruncido el Uchiha al ver como ambos se sonrojaban y, encima, por nada. –Olvídate de esto, Naruto.

–Ha. Tú y tu negatividad. – Kakashi no podía estar más divertido ante lo que sus ojos apreciaban.

–Yo quería decirte algo, Hinata-chan... – Se estaba rascando la nuca. Naruto estaba nervioso. Echaría todo a perder porque, por como iban las cosas, ya se estaba empezando acobardar.

Más Shikamaru solo frunció el ceño. No veía ningún avance en esa misión. –Que entre el cubo de hielo. – Ordenó con el ceño fruncido. Haciendo que el Uchiha gruñera y se parara con un helado en ambas manos.

–Dobe. – Habló a regañadientes el Uchiha mientras miraba más serio de lo normal a las dos personas que se encontraban frente a él ¿Cómo había aceptado esa estúpida misión? Ha, sí. Lo habían pillado borracho en un bar en la madrugada, y por eso ya no volvería a tomar. – Hyuuga.

–Sasuke-kun – Dijo agachando su cabeza con vergüenza, haciendo que el Uchiha sonriera ante aquel acto.

–¡Oh! ¿Qué haces aquí, teme? – Sobre actuó el Uzumaki, escuchando luego por el auricular el ruido de las palmas de sus compañeros chocar con sus frentes.

–¿Hmp? – El Uchiha arqueó una ceja con incredulidad pero luego fijó su vista en la mujer que tenía sus mejillas coloreadas. –Solo pasaba por aquí.

–¿Y esos helados? – Preguntó el Uzumaki volviendo a sobre actuar la pregunta.

–¿Estos? – El Uzumaki asintió. – No sé ¿Los quieren? – Preguntó desinteresado.

–¡Claro! Uno para Hinata-chan. – Aceptó gustoso el de ojos azules. La Hyuuga iba hablar, pero fue interrumpida.

–Ha, que bien. – Dio como simple respuesta el azabache, manteniendo aún sostenidos los helados. Entre tanto, Hinata los miraba confundida y extrañada.

–Tsk... Sasuke, se supone que se los tienes que dar. – Escuchó como Shikamaru le gruñía desde el auricular, haciéndolo suspirar a él. Pues, según sabía Sasuke ese helado tenía adentro algo que haría darle ánimos a Naruto para que se pudiera confesar con Hinata de una buena vez. Algo que a él no le convenía.

Más, por muy ridícula que fuera esa misión, era una misión. No entendía aún como la habían clasificado como S.

–Hmp, toma. – El Uchiha le tendió los helados de mala gana. Pero el idiota de su amigo, para su suerte, tiró los helados al apenas tomarlos. Si no fuera una misión diría que lo hizo a propósito. De seguro eran los nervios.

–Jeje, pero que idiota. – Dijo tanto él como todos los demás tras el auricular para después sacar su monedero. –¡No te preocupes Hinata-chan! ¡Iré a comprar otro!

–Te esperamos. – Dijo el Uchiha mirando inmutable a su amigo.

–Ofrécete tú, idiota. – Esa era la voz de Kiba tras el auricular ¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo le decía a él...?!

–Dame el dinero, iré yo. – A regañadientes Sasuke pronunció esas palabras. Hinata lo miró incrédula y Naruto también, obviamente: fingiendo. –Ustedes estaban hablando, sigan, iré yo.

–N-No hace...

–¡Gracias, teme! – Agradeció el Uzumaki para luego volver su mirada a la ojiperla. Vio como Sasuke se colocaba casi al lado suyo (El puesto de helado, casualmente, se encontraba al lado de ellos) y decidió hablar – Hinata-chan... Yo...

–¡Plan b! – Gruñó Shikamaru, ordenándole a Sai que dibujara una paloma para que llevara un muérdago y lo tirara sobre los chicos, en eso consistía el plan b. Vio satisfecho el como la orden se cumplía a la perfección y no evitó el soltar un suspiro de alivio.

–¿M-Muérdago? – Las mejillas de Hinata no tardaron en tornarse rojas al recordar lo que eso significaba. En cambio, el Uzumaki tragó fuerte. Eso significaba que las cosas se estaban complicando y todo por su culpa. Volvió a tragar saliva y sonrió nervioso ante lo que diría.

–Creo que... Me debes un beso, Hinata-chan. – Mierda, de nueva cuenta la nuca le sudaba. Creyó escuchar un gruñido de parte de Sasuke pero solo lo ignoró.

¡Mierda! Esa parte del plan no se la habían contado. No podía dejar que él la besara, claro que no lo podía permitir. Debía pensar en algo para evitarlo y que no pareciera el que lo hizo a propósito. Escuchó el como ella tartamudeaba un "Hai" y mirando por el rabillo del ojo no pudo evitar el abrirlos en pánico al ver como el Uzumaki cerraba los ojos y hacía poquito.

–¡La perla está en la almeja! – Gritó Kiba a través del auricular al ver como ambos chicos acercaban sus rostros.

El Uchiha giró con rapidez y antes de que pudieran dejar sus labios a unos dos centímetros de distancia estampó el helado de vainilla en la boca del Uzumaki y el otro en su frente.

–¡Está frío! – Gritó alejándose con rapidez de la Hyuuga y sobándose el rostro, esparciendo aún más el helado. – ¡Quema!

–Lo siento, se me resbaló la mano. – Se disculpó con media sonrisa Sasuke, viendo como su amigo sobre exageraba y se tiraba al suelo, cubriéndose el rostro.

–¡Naruto-kun! – Gritó la Hyuuga preocupada. – ¿Estas bien?

–Él está bien. – El azabache sostuvo la muñeca de la ojiperla y suspirando fuerte analizó lo que haría a continuación. Si no hacía nada, el idiota de su amigo le ganaría. Se quedaría con la Hyuuga y él no lo podía permitir. – Hyuuga. – La llamó decidido.

–¿Sasuke-kun? – Preguntó Hinata al apreciar como él aún sostenía su muñeca y la miraba indiferente para luego sonreír de medio lado.

–Estamos debajo de un muérdago – Dio como simple respuesta, ampliando aún más su sonrisa al ver el como ella se sonrojaba. Antes de siquiera dejarle balbucear un monosílabo, como solía hacer en esos casos, tomó su mentón y comenzó acercar sus rostros.

No le importaba el que arruinara la misión. Desde un comienzo él no había estado de acuerdo en ser participe de esa estupidez. Lo único que le había, si quiera, motivado aceptar una vez ya estaba consciente de sus actos y no preso de los efectos del alcohol había sido el saber que podía arruinar esa estúpida misión.

Naruto descubrió sus ojos solo para ver el como su amigo besaba a la Hyuuga. Inevitablemente sonrió y, haciendo con sus dedos dos líneas descubiertas de helado en sus mejillas, rodó por el suelo. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados ambos de sus lados y colocándose detrás del heladero apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para susurrar por el micrófono que se encontraba escondido en su campera:

–Misión secreta: Cumplida.

.

.

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

_Espero les guste n.n_

Solo por explicar: La misión secreta consistía en darle ánimos a Sasuke para que hiciera si quiera un movimiento con Hinata. Sabían que ambos se gustaban desde hace tiempo pero ninguno se atrevía a dar ningún paso. Como lo que trataban de hacer era, por ser Sasuke, difícil lo clasificaron como una misión de rango S (xD). El plan consistían en lograr hacer sentir a Sasuke amenazado por Naruto, ya que Hinata antes estaba enamorada de él, y que este lo impidiera y se le confesara de alguna forma, evitando el que Naruto lo hiciera primero. Lo cual funciono, pues, luego de ese beso no creo Sasuke suelte a Hina (xD).

En caso de que él no interviniera, Naruto se terminaría por confesarse de verdad con Hinata D: Por eso Naruto estaba tan nervioso, ya que solo quería a Hinata como amiga y ella igual. Además de que si lo rechazaba, de igual forma no sabrían qué hacer la próxima para que Sasuke actuara D:

Saludos !


End file.
